Amnesia
by MailJeevasVGFTW
Summary: A bad accident leaves Matt forgetting someone special...but who? MXM
1. You left

**Alright…I'm sorry but I cant find a good idea for an LXBB fic…I'm trying! DX**

**So I'm just going to do this thing and see how it turns out…'kay? Thanks! BAI!**

**I do not own Death Note…I really don't…**

_You left me._

Left me without a single word.

Left me to cry myself to sleep every night.

Left me without a hug, a kiss, nothing.

Left me to wonder if you would ever come back.

Left me to cradle myself in my bed.

Left me without even so much as a note.

You just left.

No goodbye, not even a second glance.

You just left.

Left without even asking if I wanted to come along.

Left me alone.

Left me to die.

Left me wondering _why?_

You just left me.

Now I'm racking my brain trying to figure out…

Who the hell left?

**DUN DUN DUUNN! OKAY!**

**Now this idea popped out of nowhere and I had to…**

**R&R? Please?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Remembering

**Second chapters FTW! Alright, not much to say…hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Death note blah blah….**

: Matt POV:

I died for the first time in 3 hours. I was playing kingdom hearts, and that was what surprised me. But I guess I was off my game, with the weird ass dreams I've been having. My mind keeps trying to convince me that there is someone in my life that I'm forgetting, but I don't know who. He keeps appearing in my dreams, but it's just a dark figure, and I can't place a name or face, only the outline. There is also something itching in my mind that I need to find him, to remember him. But that's the problem, I can't! I don't know who this mystery man is. Actually, from the outline, it looks like a girl. But I don't really know a lot of girls, so I'm assuming it's a guy. Also, I feel that I have a strong connection with this person. Like I've known them forever…

I sighed and turned off my game, thinking that going outside will do me some good. I'm not really an outside person, so I really go outside when I feel that something is really bugging me.

I put on my boots and vest and ventured into the outside world. I decided to go to the park, seeing as no one would be there, since it was cold and late.

I walked to the deserted park and sat on a bench. This whole thing was really fucking up my emotions. I don't remember much from my accident. Only that I was driving, and the next thing I know I'm in the hospital and the doctor is telling me I have minor brain damage, with some amnesia. The stupid thing is I only forgot one person, but I remember everything else. I even made sure.

Name: Mail Jeevas A.K.A Matt…check

Birthday: February first, 1993…check

Status: Genius orphan…check

Home: Wammy's House…check

Parents: Two drugged up bitches who can go die in hell….check

Mentor: L Lawliet…check

Best friend….uh…Near! Check!

See? I have everything except this one person in my mind, its pissing me off.

But the thing I don't understand is why I'm going crazy over this. What I can remember is that this person left me. And that they didn't want me around. So if they were close to me, would they have left? It's obvious that this 'man' doesn't give two shits about me, so should I give to shits about him? Exactly! Just my point! I sighed and stayed at the park…

: Mello POV:

It seems like it's been forever. Forever since I left Wammy's to live my own life. Forever since I was just a kid, complaining about the little albino Near. Forever since I left Matt. That's my only regret. Leaving him. He was always there, by my side, and I left him without even saying goodbye.

I'll probably never see him again. I had just started realizing how much I love that boy. I'm such an idiot. But I had to leave him. I knew that if I told him what I was going to do, he would have wanted to come along. That would be too dangerous. I was in the mafia, and I didn't want him to get hurt.

But I miss him so much. I'd sometimes cry myself to sleep, wishing that I could see him just one more time. I decided that I needed to de-stress myself. I grabbed my coat and slipped it on. As I approached the door, I was questioned.

"Hey Mello, where you going?" I didn't want to deal with those idiots.

"I'm going out for a little while. I'll be back later." I opened the door and walked out before they could say anything else.

Los Angeles was nice, especially at night, so I decided to take a stroll to clear my head. Although, Matt was the only thing in my mind, so it wasn't particularly clear. I missed him so much. All I wanted was to find him and hold him, tell him I'm sorry. That is, if I could ever find the kid.

I wouldn't be surprised if he forgot all about me. I know that if he was the one who left me, I would forget about him. But I had a reason damnit! I had to. Hopefully he understands.

I walked past a local park, staring as the moonlight hit the many surfaces. I felt like crying. My childhood died when I left. I'm so stupid. I left my best friend AND decided to become an adult at 15. Maybe I'm not as smart as I claim to be.

As the harsh wind hit my face, I shivered and looked out to the park once more.

Then I saw the most beautiful thing in the world.

Him.

**OMG I AM SO SORRY! Well, for being a day late and for the cliffy XD**

**I had to do a whole report for English, so I'm pissed off about writing. Sorry!**

**Hope this chapter was good!**

**R&R please? XD**


	3. You don't remember?

**One day late again! DAMMIT! Sorry everybody…but here it is…the reason I'm late is because I take keyboarding this year and typing is becoming more infuriating for me…gahh I hate that class. Anyway here it is and I hope you enjoy!**

: Matt POV:

A headache was slowly forming its way into my skull. I decided that I needed a smoke. I reached into my vest pocket.

_Nothing._

I left them back at my apartment. Damnit! I never forget my smokes! This is how much this whole situation has fucked me up. I sighed and stood up. I would just go back to my apartment and sleep until the end of time, which would probably be the best idea.

Of course, it took me a couple of seconds to register the fact that there was a blond haired lady hurdling towards me at the speed of light. I also didn't register when she pounced on me, bringing me to the ground screaming "MATT!" All of that probably happened within 20 seconds.

When I finally had the mental capacity to figure out what was going on, I took one look at the girl, err, guy who grounded me. He had a huge ass smile on his face and looked like he was about to cry.

I was confused as hell. "Uh, who are you? And why did you pounce on me?"

His smile dropped and I could feel myself wince. "What?"

He got off of me, allowing me to sit up. He wiped the tears away. "What do you mean, Matt?"

Apparently he knew my name, okay, this is new. I looked him over once more, surprisingly, for a guy, he was pretty hot. Wait, what?

"Um, not to be mean, but how do you know my name?"

His eyes widened. "Wha…Matt? What's the matter with you! It's me! Mello!"

Something clicked in my mind. _Mello? Why does that sound so familiar? Do I know him?_

I brushed away the thought and stood up, facing 'Mello' once more. I glared at him. He had a pleading look on his face.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, but I do not know a Mello. You must have me confused with someone else."

He gasped. That kind of freaked me out. There are the tears again.

"Matt! What's the matter with you! Why don't you remember me? Is this some sort of joke? It's not funny Matt! I missed you!"

You missed me? What the hell? IM SO LOST!

I rubbed the back of my neck. This was getting awkward.

"I'm sorry but I don't know who you are. I've never seen you before in my life. Goodbye."

Maybe ending it that quickly wasn't such a good idea, but what could I do? He would have dragged it on forever if I didn't do something. Still, there was something itching at my brain…

: Mello POV:

Okay, now I'm an easy going person, or, somewhat easy going. I like jokes and playing around with people. But when you drag a joke on for as long as Matt was, that pisses me off.

"Matt! What's the matter with you! Why don't you remember me? Is this some sort of joke? It's not funny Matt! I missed you!"

Well, at first I thought he was joking, but he looked dead serious. I was praying to God that he was joking. That he would eventually laugh out loud and hug me. But he didn't. He fucking rejected me.

"I'm sorry but I don't know who you are. I've never seen you before in my life. Goodbye."

He started walking away. I was fucking shocked. He was just going to leave? Just like that? I could feel my blood boiling. But the bad part was…he was being serious.

He forgot me. Forgot who I was. He didn't know Mello. He had completely and utterly forgotten me. I wanted to cry. He was my only friend as he doesn't know who I am! I decided to force him to remember…

I bolted towards him faster than ever. I jumped on his back and brought him to the ground once more. He would remember me whether he liked it or not. He screamed.

"What the hell? Get off of me!" He squirmed and struggled but I was always stronger than he was. I did feel bad about scaring him like this. If he really did completely forget me.

But the thing I didn't understand is _how?_ How did he completely forget me? I mean I could understand if he wanted nothing to do with me because I left, but he doesn't know who I am! As if were meeting for the very first time!

I looked into his eyes, which were stricken with fear, as if I was going to rape him or something. I wanted to fucking cry.

I spoke softly. "Matt, how on earth could you forget me? Is it because I left?" I saw his eyes widen. Did that get to him?

"What did you just say?" it did! Yes!

I spoke a little louder and with more excitement.

"I said is it because I left? Is that why you don't remember me?"

I needed to get to the bottom of this. And I would.

: Matt POV:

"Matt, how on earth could you forget me? Is it because I left?"

_Is it because I left?_

My eyes widened. No. he couldn't be the one. But, it was possible. Oh man this was so nuts. I decided to needed to figure this whole thing out and fast.

"What did you just say?"

I saw his facial expression change and he spoke with more excitement. Fucking weirdo.

"I said is it because I left? Is that why you don't remember me?"

You left? But how did…

No. I needed to stay calm. I was going to crazy if I jumped to too many conclusions at once. I just then realized that he was still on top of me. And for some odd reason, it was turning me on.

"Um, could you please get off of me? I would like to talk more." I spoke with a smile to convince him, and it worked. He slowly stood up off of me, but with a stance so he could run if I booked. But I wouldn't. I needed to find out who this guy is.

I stood up and stared at him for a couple seconds. He has really nice eyes. They were a beautiful; shade of blue, like the kind that pierce your soul. And he was wearing skin-tight leather, which made him look even hotter. Wait, WHAT?

I cleared my throat. I would just find out who he is, and if I want nothing to do with him, I'll leave and never even think of the name 'Mello' again. Okay Matt, you can do this.

"So, would you like to go out for coffee?"

**ROFL! I'm sorry! But I had homework to do so I had to make this quick! But I promise fluff in the next chapter! Thank you for reading and be sure to R&R!**

**-MailJeevasVGFTW**


	4. Coffee

**Okay, possible fluff, I have short term memory loss so I could leave some things out XD**

**But I will put some fluff in here! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note…if I did, Matt and Mello would have said "screw it" to the Kira case and lived happily ever after :D**

**Enjoy!**

: Matt POV:

I looked at myself in the mirror once more. I turned. And turned. And turned again. I don't know why, but I wanted to look good for Mello. It seems like he's just a really nice guy. And even if he wasn't the one who I've been trying to remember, I would still like him as a friend. Dammit, listen to me.

I was wearing my signature black and white striped t-shirt, with my skinny jeans and combat boots. Quite an outfit. But what was I going to do? Wear a suit? Hello no! I barely even know the guy, and either way, I don't do suits. Leave me alone. I sighed and waited for 2:00 to roll around.

_: Flashback:_

_ "So, would you like to go out for coffee?" _

_I could have sworn that he would have jumped 10 feet in the air, just by looking at his face. The smile he had on was sweet and fucking scary at the same time. _

"_YES! I would LOVE to go out for coffee! How about tomorrow? 2:00 at the Shinigami café?"_

_I was never one for coffee, but it was my idea. God I'm stupid._

"_Sure, sounds great. See you then, Mello. Bye."_

_I began to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist before I could get 5 feet away. Jesus, this guy wasn't afraid of confrontation. Although, I didn't really have a problem with him grabbing me or pouncing on me. I actually kind of liked it. Wait…DAMNIT!_

"_Wait Matt, you won't ditch will you? Because if you do I will hunt you down and kill you. Nobody has ditched a date and with me and lived. Got that? So will you ditch?"_

_I could feel myself die a little on the inside. He'd hunt me down and kill me? DAMN! This guy doesn't play! I smiled at him._

"_I would never dream of it! You're so silly Mello. Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye!"_

_I pretty much bolted out of there. Mello scared the living fuck out of me._

_I wouldn't ditch. He was the only thing on my mind so ditching him would make me seem more like a douche bag._

_: End flashback:_

Let's go for one more twirl in the mirror. Looking damn sexy, Mail. Wait, did I just say Mail? I meant Matt. Yes. I am Matt Jeevas and I am most certainly gay…NOT GAY! Gahh….

: Mello POV:

I was practically hopping around my apartment. I was going on a date with Matt! Well, this would be so much better if the bastard remembered me. Either way, it was still a date whether he knew me or not.

I was wearing my usual leather, but it was slightly tighter so that I looked sexier. What? I want to look sexy for him!

It was only 1:00, so I had time. I looked at myself in the mirror. I wondered.

_Did Matt always have feelings for me? Like I have him? Wait, what am I saying? Jesus, I lost my virginity to the kid! And to think we were only 14, before I left…_

I shook the thought away. I do still feel extremely guilty for taking his innocence, and then leaving, like some sort of prostitute. But I do love him! I love him so much. If only he could remember me.

Well, that's what the date is for right? To get him to remember me. But what would I say? Oh crap I hadn't thought of that! Okay, Mello. Relax and think.

_Hi Matt! Okay, let's do this! Well, we went to the same orphanage together. We were best friends and have been since we were six. I took your virginity, or rather, you took mine, and a few days later I left you alone. But now I've found you! Happy day! So, would you like to stay with me?_

Insert mental face palm here. He would want to know everything! Meaning I would have to tell him about how I pretty much broke his heart. Oh dammit…

1:30. Okay I guess I should get going.

I hopped onto my motorcycle and drove off. I really hope Matt didn't ditch.

: Matt POV:

As I drove to the café I began to wonder.

_What if he really is the one I've been trying to remember? That means that my mind would go back in order…but why him? I felt such a strong connection with this person in my dreams, but him? The most connection we have is him giving me a boner. I mean hell, he's hot! But I don't want to feel that way about him! I'm straight and he's over here fucking with my emotions! Mello…that name rings so many bells, but I can't find these bells…gahh…_

I pulled up in front of the café. I stepped out of my car and locked the doors. Okay, let's do this. I sat at the nearest table I could find. I looked around to make sure that he wasn't here already. He wasn't, good. I sighed and relaxed in the chair.

About 5 minutes later, I heard the obnoxious roar of an engine close by. A motorcycle, probably. I never really liked those things, hence the reason I drive a car.

I turned around and found the source of the annoying noise. Holy shit…

A man stepped off the motorcycle and took off his helmet. It was him. He drove a fucking motorcycle. That…is…HOT! NO! It's not!

He shook his head to even out his beautiful hair, having it all fall perfectly back into place. He searched around the café, looking for me. Once he found me, his face lit up and he smiled. And started walking towards me.

I started to panic. Why? I don't even know. But my breathing started to kick up a couple of notches and I was sweating. Damnit Matt! Get it together!

He wasn't walking though, he was practically strutting. Fucking strutting! Was he trying to make me pass out or something!

"Hi Matt." Sweet and beautiful, that's what his voice was.

"Uh, hi Mello." Hesitation. Way to go, Matt.

He cocked his head. "What's the matter? You thought I would ditch or something?"

I thought HE would ditch? What? Damn he's smart. I smiled.

"No, of course not! I'm just a little tired is all."

He sat down and made himself comfortable. He was wearing TIGHT leather. And I mean tight. It was amazing he could breath. I didn't realize I was staring at his body.

"Matt, are you okay? Why are you staring at me?" CRAP!

"What? Oh sorry. I was just thinking about something. So Mello, tell me about yourself." Just make it quick before you end up coming in your pants, Matt.

He smiled. Again. Damn him and his perfect features.

"Wow. You sure don't waste time. Then again, you never did."

I never did? He says everything as if he's known me. Maybe he is the one…

"Well, Matt. I'm an orphan. I grew up at Wammy's house, which is an orphanage for gifted children. I was, unfortunately, ranked second to an albino kid named Near. He was a fucking genius; he didn't even need to study, always got perfect on tests. I hate him. Anyway, I was kind of like the king of Wammy's. Nobody messed with me. I could kick some serious ass, and I still can. And I had a best friend. His name was Matt. He loved to play video games and he wore orange goggles. He was the cutest thing ever. We always got into trouble together, even if it was my entire fault. He was kind of like my little dog. Followed me everywhere. When I was sick, he would take care of me. When I ran out of chocolate, he would get me more. His smile made me happy. I loved that boy. So, what about you Matt?"

I died. He pretty much just told me MY entire life. He knew Near. He went to Wammy's. He kicked ass (which was obvious), and he had a best friend named Matt. Now, I would have thought that it was another Matt, but he said who wore goggles and loved video games. He might as well have said Mail Jeevas. Maybe he doesn't know my real name. I was shocked. He was looking at me with a look that said 'It's you, you dumbass.'

"Oh, Mello. You went to Wammy's too? That's cool. Hey, how about we continue this conversation at my apartment? That would be better. Please, follow me."

He has to be the one. Now all I have to do is find out who he is.

**WOO! Okay, I'm sorry. I was getting tired. Deal with it. That was fluff right? Right. Sure as hell hope so. Hope you enjoyed and be sure to R&R!**

**DO IT FOR JOHNNY!**

**Thank you!**

**-MailJeevasVGFTW**


	5. You did what?

**Alright! It's Sunday so this chapter might really suck…God I hate school…so much…ENJOY ANYWAYS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note blah blah…**

: Matt POV:

As we drove back to my apartment, I could feel the nervousness building in me. My palms were getting sweaty with every inch closer to my apartment. Mello was trailing close behind me on his motorcycle, since we couldn't leave it at the café.

When we were one block away, I decided to be an idiot and make a quick stop at the convenience store to grab some more smokes. Mello had to make a sharp turn to keep up with me, and I'm sure that he would kick my ass once we got to my apartment. I stopped the car and stepped out. As expected, Mello was glaring at me.

"Sorry, I just have to grab something real quick. Do you want anything?" I put on a fake-ass smile to reassure him.

He smiled back. "Yeah, can you get me 5 chocolate bars? Milk chocolate please?"

Five? Jesus, obsessed much? But I nodded and quickly went into the store while he waited on his bike.

I shuffled through the wide variety of chocolates that they had. Milk chocolate, milk chocolate…

When I found the correct kind, I grabbed five of them and a pack of my favorite cigarettes and headed up to the counter.

The lady gave me a sweet smile and rung up my items.

"That will be twelve dollars."

I reached into my pocket to fell nothing but the material of my jeans.

_Shit! I keep leaving important crap behind! I'm really glad we didn't buy anything at the café._

I smiled at the lady and said "Oh sorry I must have forgotten my wallet. If you could give me a second ill go and steal some money from my friend. Sorry."

Before she could say anything I ran out of the store and to Mello. He glanced at me and then down at my hands, seeing that I had no chocolate.

"What? They didn't have the correct kind?"

I internally scowled. He could be a dick when he wanted.

"No. I forgot my wallet. I need to loan 12 dollars from you. Please?"

I saw his eyes go wide, but he quickly changed his expression to a slight scowl.

"Oh Jesus Matt. You're an idiot, you know that? Fine. Here"

He dug around in his pockets for a second, and then pulled out some money. He gave me a ten and a five. I quickly grabbed it and ran back in the store with him yelling "BRING ME CHANGE" in the background.

The lady looked slightly pissed when I approached the counter, but she smiled again when I gave her the money. She gave me three dollars and my items and I headed out the door, grateful that that took fucking forever.

I held the bag up to Mello to show that I had completed the transaction, and he cocked an eyebrow at me. _His change._

I quietly gasped and pulled the three dollars out of my pocket, throwing them at Mello. He caught them and shoved it into his pocket.

I got into my car and turned on the ignition. He did the same. I pulled out of the parking lot with Mello following close behind. We drove away.

When we got to my apartment complex, I started to hyperventilate. This was too fucking crazy. Even though I might have been overreacting. I pulled into a parking space and Mello the one right next to it.

I stepped out of my car and turned to Mello, who was putting the kick stand on his bike.

"Well, here we are. Sorry if its crap." Fake a smile, good Matt.

He chuckled. "Well we haven't even been inside your apartment, so I don't know if its crap."

Facepalm. Right. Wow I'm so stupid. Another smile should put things back into place.

"Oh, right. Hehe. Follow me."

I locked my car doors and approached the building, throwing open the doors and stepping inside. I pressed the elevator button at least 10 times. Mello gave me a weird look.

"What's the matter with you? Are so eager to get me upstairs so we can have some fun?"

Fuck you Mello, fuck you. I felt myself blush. If he was the one I'm trying to remember, then I need better friends. God…

"Oh ha-ha. You're so freaking funny. Just shut up and follow me."

He laughed and we stepped into the elevator. I lived on the tenth floor, so it would take a couple minutes to get up there. We couldn't even get to the second floor without Mello making a comment.

"So, Matt. Do you like me so far?"

Do I like you so far? What the fuck kind of question is that? He's such an asshole!

I turned to him and cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, do I like you so far? You're nice, yeah. But why ask a question like that?"

He turned his head and shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'm just so worried that you're not going to like me, and reject me. This whole situation is pretty crazy. I'm getting really stressed out by all this."

I would have slapped him if he wouldn't have kicked my ass. HES STRESSED OUT? YOURE NOT THE ONE WITH AMNESIA YOU ASSHOLE!

I wanted to scream that, but I didn't. Just stay calm Matt. Everything will be cleared up soon.

We finally got to my floor, and I almost sprinted out of the elevator. I walked to my door and fumbled around in my pocket for my key. I pulled out the chain and glared at the keys. I picked one and put it in the lock. Thankfully it was the right one, and I opened the door. I stepped inside, and to the side to let Mello in.

"So, is it crap now?" I asked as I closed the door.

He simply let out a small laugh. "Hell, its cleaner than my place."

Well, I guess that's a point for me. I walked over to his side. He ran his fingers through his perfect hair. What? I'm not even going to try and convince myself that that wasn't hot.

"Have a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

He kicked his legs up on my coffee table. Wow, I must have missed the fact that he lives here. Asshole.

"No thanks Matty. I'll just have my chocolate."

Matty? Jesus, he really doesn't have manners does he?

"Oh, okay. Hey Mello, could you be a doll and get your shoes off my coffee table? You've only been here for about 5 minutes and you act like you live here. Not to be a dick or anything."

He took one look at his feet and gasped, pulling them off.

"Oops. Sorry. I'm just so used to doing things without permission that it's become a habit."

Doing things without permission? What the hell does this guy do for a living? Geez, he's becoming more of a jerk every passing minute.

"It's okay. So Mello, how long were you at Wammy's?" I sat next to him.

He took a bite out of his chocolate. He looked like he was going to cry. Instinctively, I moved closer.

"Well, I first arrived at Wammy's when I was six. When I first met you. And I left…when I was…was…"

Tears started to run down his face. Oh crap. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Mello what's wrong?"

He grabbed my shirt and dug his face into it, crying his heart out. I held him.

"Oh God Matt I'm sorry! I'll never do it again I promise!"

Do what again? He doesn't make any sense! But I still held him and stoked his head.

"Hey, it's okay. But first you have to tell me what you did."

He pulled away from me and wiped his eyes. He was breathing heavily.

"You promise that you won't get mad?"

Mad? What was he going to tell me?

"I promise. Now tell me, what did you do?"

He looked at me once more, and then buried his face into the crook of my neck.

"I left you."

**NUH NUH NUUUHHHH!**

**SORRY! XD but I had to. I want to make this one just a tad bit longer than **_**betrayal.**_

**Thanks for reading! R&R please!**

**-MailJeevasVGFTW**


	6. I've found you

**Updating FTW! Hope all you guys enjoy and thanks again for taking the time to read this! Luff you all XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything yeah you get it….**

**Warning: Self-loving and hot guy smex…AW YEAH XD**

: Matt POV:

Nothing existed anymore. All the walls around me fell, and the only thing that I was aware of was the blond crying in my arms. He's the one. He has to be. And if he's not, he's damn close to it. I held him tighter. I've finally found him.

_Mello._

I felt tears sting at the corners of my eyes.

_I've finally found him._

"Mello…" I murmured.

He looked up at me.

"Yes Matt?"

_I've finally found you…after all….fate is a funny thing…_

"You're the one. The one I've been searching for. The one I've been trying to remember. I've finally found you."

He smiled in the most beautiful way possible. His blue eyes glistened with the tears.

"Oh Matty. I've missed you so much!"

He dug his face into my shirt once more. I stroked his beautiful blond hair. I wouldn't have to search any longer.

"Mello. I'm so glad that I found you. But I need you to do something for me."

He sat up and wiped his eyes.

"Anything for you Matt. What is it?"

I smiled.

"I need you to remind me of all the fun we had together. No, everything in general. When we first met, our first conversation, everything. Don't spare me the detail." I needed all the memories back. I needed Mello.

His face lit up. I wanted him to have fun too.

"Oh of course Matty! I'll remind you of every wonderful moment we shared together. But, uh, would you like me to remind you of our first kiss?"

No way. I've kissed him already. DAMN HOW DARE I FORGET THAT! I went wide eyed.

"We…we've kissed before?" You're an idiot, Matt.

He gave a cute little giggle. Yes, giggle. I was slightly frightened.

"Of course Matt. We...uh…actually…slept together." That came out as more of a question than a statement. But either way, I was fucking shocked. He had this half smile that said "Yeah, sorry?'

"Oh…we did, did we? Wow…uh…how old were we?" I don't think I've had amnesia for very long. So I would have remembered if I had sex with him at the age of 18.

He gave this creepy toothy smile and nervous laugh. What was he going to say?

"Well…uh…funny thing about that…you see…we were…"

I cocked an eyebrow. "We were?"

He blushed and stuck his finger in his mouth.

"Hehe…we were…14."

He squeaked the 14. 14. I lost my virginity when I was 14? JESUS! Well, I guess it's better to lose it to Mello than to anybody else. But I wondered who topped? Of course I had to ask. By that time he was blushing like mad.

"Hey, Mello. Uh…who topped?" He gasped and kept on blushing. I started to blush a little myself, his cute face was oddly turning me on.

"Oh…uh…you did Matt."

I did? I let myself take his innocence at 14? Am I a bastard or what? I grabbed his hand and gave him a pleading look.

"Oh God Mello. Did you want it? Did I force it on you?" What? I had to ask, right? What if I did force it on him?

Thankfully, he laughed. He held my hand and looked down at the floor, obviously looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Oh Matty. You're so funny. Thankfully you haven't lost your sense of humor. No, I was actually the one who suggested it. I wanted you to take me. Even at the age of 14, I was craving you. And I still am."

Now entering boner mode. He practically purred that last sentence. He crawled closer to me and sealed the distance between our lips. Oh dear sweet merciful Jesus, he tasted like chocolate. I moaned a little. His lips were so soft, so tender. I wanted more.

He pulled away. Damn. Just when it was getting good. He licked his lips.

"We can finish this tomorrow. Come to my apartment around noon. I'll tell you everything that you want to hear. Goodnight Matty, I love you."

He walked towards the door and opened it. He threw me a quick wink before stepping out and shutting the door behind him.

"I love you too Mello." I got up and walked over to the window, watching him mount his bike and take off. He looked 10 times hotter on that bike. Not that he didn't already look mega hot. Okay, now I'm officially gay. For Mello.

I yawned and went into my bedroom, changing into a plain t-shirt and my boxers, and climbed into bed. I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

: The next day: Mello POV:

I awoke to the annoying ass sound of my alarm going off. I opened my eyes and checked the time. 11:00 A.M.

11:00 A.M.? FUCK I'M LATE!

I only had an hour to get the place cleaned up before Matt gets here! Shit shit shit!

I quickly jumped out of bed and ran into the shower. The water was cold at first and I shivered. But it quickly turned warm and I relaxed. Then I realized something.

_Wait, this was Matt. He's never on time for anything. Then again, that's one of the reasons why I love him. I had time…Matt…_

I then remembered the most wonderful day of my life…

: Flash back:

_I walked into the room to find Matt playing his games. I kneeled beside him and wrapped my arms around his waist. We had been dating for an entire month now, he didn't mind. He snuggled closer to me._

"_Hey Mels. What's up?"_

_He rested my head on his shoulder._

"_Nothin much Matty. Just thought I'd come and say hi."_

_He turned off his game and turned to me. He kissed me on the lips, and I kissed back. He licked my lips and I opened my mouth to let him in. He tasted so wonderful. He pushed against me and I fell onto the floor, him on top of me. He never ceased the kiss. When we broke for air, he smiled at me mischievously._

"_Mello, I love you."_

_I wrapped my arms around his neck._

"_I love you too Matty….and I want you to take me."_

_I saw him go wide eyed. I didn't want to force him into anything._

"_Mello, are you sure? Because I want to take you too, but not if you're not ready."_

_He was so sweet. But we were already rock hard and I needed it desperately._

"_Yes Matt. I'm sure. Please."_

_He nodded and then picked me up and carried me to the bed. He plopped me down on it and started kissing my neck and pulling up my shirt._

"_Ngh…Matt…"_

_Our erections were scraping up against each other, and we moaned. He pulled down my pants while still kissing my neck and chest. He put two fingers in front of my mouth and I sucked on them. When he felt that they were satisfactory, he pulled them out and put them at my entrance. I naturally tightened up._

"_Are you ready Mello? Relax and it won't hurt much, that's what I hear."_

_I nodded and relaxed my muscles, and yelled out when I felt his finger enter me. He slowly moved in and out, stetching me. He put another finger in. _

"_AH! Matt…" he then kissed me and nailed my prostate._

_I yelled into the kiss, causing him to deepen it._

_When he removed his three fingers, I gasped in disappointment. But I felt something lightly touch my hole again._

"_Okay, you ready?"_

_I nodded. I needed him. I loved him._

_He thrust into me and we both yelled out. He stood still, giving me time to adjust. I was breathing heavily._

"_Move Matt."_

_He nodded and started to slowly go in and out. It felt weird, but good at the same time. He nailed my prostate again._

"_AH! Right there Matt! Do that again!"_

_He thrusted into me and hit the same spot over and over. Our bodies were covered in sweat and moans were escaping my lips with every thrust._

"_OH God Matt…ahh…"_

"_Mello…"_

_He was pounding me at this point and I was coming close to release. _

"_Matt…I- I'm goingto…ngh…OH GOD!"_

_I screamed and came all over my chest, I tightened around him and that must have sent him over the edge, because he came inside of me screaming "MELLO!" and fell on top of me. We hugged each other and fell asleep…knowing we loved each other. _

: End Flashback:

I didn't realize that I began stroking myself during the memory. I must have orgasm'd at the same time as my orgasm in the dream, because there was semen on the tiles, slowly being washed off. I blushed and quickly cleaned myself off, wondering how much time I had wasted.

**Why is Mello masturbating kind of hot? Whatever. Hahaha! And originally I was going to have the two have hot floor sex in the dream, but since it was their first time I decided against it. You would want your first time on a bed too, right? I know I would XD**

**Thank you for reading and please R&R! Oh! And sorry for the cliffy! It was getting late and I have school XD**

**-MailJeevasVGFTW**


	7. I want you, don't I?

**Sorry for being a day late! I was with my compadre yesterday playing tennis…and I made a discovery... I suck at tennis XD**

**I want to cosplay as L and one of my friends as Light so we can play tennis…just like in the anime...Only we'll suck XD**

**Anyway, ill shut up now! Hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: Uhh…Matt getting gayer with every chapter? I don't know! He's going to be gay! And I like him that way! Stfu…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own...do I have to keep doing this?**

**Listening: Light Yagami's laugh XD I love it too much**

: Matt POV:

I groggily opened my eyes. What time was it? I rubbed my eyes and checked my clock.

11:56 A.M….wait, when did Mello want to meet?

I yelled out "FUCK!" and hopped out of bed, literally almost hitting my head on the ceiling. That's how fucking high I jumped. I ran over to my dresser and pulled open the drawer, almost pulling the whole thing out.

I quickly took out a shirt and jeans. As I got one leg through the jeans, I realized that I needed to shower.

"Curse you alarm!" I pulled the pants off and threw them on the bed. I ran into the bathroom and hopped into the shower, turning on the shower, no matter how cold the water was. Turns out it was freezing, and I shivered. I began to quickly wash my hair. Suddenly, a mental picture of Mello popped into my mind.

Shit.

He was half naked and had this smile that said 'I want you Matt.' Oh, God…I want you too Mello.

NO! I needed to hurry! I finished washing my hair and began to scrub my body.

I rinsed myself off and hopped out of the shower, not even bothering to put a towel on.

I ran into my room and proceeded to dress again. I quickly slipped on a pair of 1-Up boxers and the jeans, almost forgetting my belt. I then grabbed my striped shirt and slipped it on. I ran out of my room and into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of bread, not even bothering to do anything to it.

I realized that my hair was still wet and drying awfully fast. Damnit, when my hair dries, and it's not combed, it's not pretty.

I then flew back into the bathroom and grabbed the comb, with the piece of bread shoved into my mouth. I did a few quick strokes to even it out, and then a few more to get the tangles out. When I decided it was satisfactory (Which isn't really that good) I jumped back into the living room and grabbed my boots. I quickly slipped them on and grabbed my keys.

Time? 12:23 P.M.

GAH! Hatred for time is ever growing!

I grabbed my keys and ran out the door to my car.

When I approached my beautiful red beast, I realized something.

Wait, where did Mello live?

: Mello POV:

Okay, I'm finally finished. I had to vacuum my apartment, wash all of my dishes, clean my kitchen and bedroom, and make sure I had food in case Matt wanted to eat something.

Finally fucking finished. What time was it?

12:10 P.M…not bad Mello. I was almost certain that Matt wasn't even awake yet.

He was always so lazy, and yet still so smart. That's why I loved him. So much….

I scratched my head, and realized that all that cleaning had made my hair a mess.

I groaned and walked into my bathroom, grabbing my comb and straightening my hair once more. I was wearing my usual leather, seeing as it turned Matt on. That's what I wanted. To make him remember everything.

As I combed my hair, I recalled the previous night's events.

: Flashback:

_I smashed my lips up against his. I needed to feel him again. He still tasted the same. I kissed harder. I loved it so much. But then I realized that I didn't want to go too far and scare him. I pulled away._

_I licked my lips to show that I had enjoyed it._

"_We can finish this tomorrow. Come to my apartment around noon. 'I'll tell you everything that you want to hear. Goodnight Matty, I love you." _

_I stood up off the couch and approached the door. Tomorrow would be fun. I just knew it. Before I stepped out, I winked at him playfully. I then shut the door and walked downstairs to my bike._

_As I drove back to my apartment, I smiled. I would make him remember, no matter what. At least I got him to love, or, like me for that matter. He would come to my apartment and we would talk, or, I would and make him remember everything-_

I snapped myself out of my thoughts by realization.

Crap, I didn't tell Matt where I lived.

I facepalmed. DAMN ME! What if he did wake up on time and is roaming around the city trying to find me?

I growled at myself and literally threw my brush away. I ran out into the living room and grabbed my phone. Thankfully I didn't lose his contact. Hopefully he didn't get a new number. I found the number and hit 'call'.

It rang a few times, and then he picked up.

"Hello?" he asked in a curious tone. He probably got rid of my number.

"Hey Matt. It's Mello."

I heard a sigh of relief. He so dumb, but cute.

"Hey Mels. What's up?" Mels? He gave me the same nickname as when we were kids!

"Sorry for not telling you this yesterday, but you don't know where I live do you?"

I heard a slight laugh. "Oh! Wow. Great timing. I'm actually sitting in my car right now trying to figure out a way to find out where you live. So, where do you live?"

He is so fucking adorable. I would kiss him through the phone if I could.

"Eager, are we? Hehe, just kidding Matt. I live on Maple Street, apartment complex 153, apartment number 35. Did you get that?"

I heard some sort of scribbling, which meant he was writing it down.

"Yeah, I got it. Okay, I'll see you in a bit."

I smiled. "Okay, see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

The click signified that the call was over. I flipped my phone shut and sighed. Okay, now all I have to do is wait.

**: **Matt POV:

As I drove to Mello's apartment, I became anxious. He was going to tell me everything. Or at least, everything that he could remember, which I figured was a lot.

Everything form when we were at Wammy's to when he left and I got into the accident. That damn accident. Stupid amnesia.

I saw apartment complex 153, and I pulled into the parking lot. It was a nice building. I figured Mello had money.

Sweet, I have a rich boyfriend.

I stepped out of my car and locked the doors. What? Every car owner has a fear of getting their car stolen.

I entered the building and walked up to the front desk. The man there stared at me for a couple of seconds, and then asked me a question.

"Visiting?"

I adjusted my goggles. "Yeah. Visiting."

He nodded and then pushed a clipboard towards me.

"Sign your name please."

I nodded and grabbed the pen that was attached to the clipboard and signed my name.

"Who are you visiting for?"

I looked up at him. "Uh, Mello." I figured that I should just say his, obviously, fake name. Unless Mello was his real name.

I saw the guy cringe.

"Mello? You're coming to visit him? I thought the guy never had any visitors. Seeing to how anti-social and hot-headed he is. Kind of a jerk if you ask me."

Okay, apparently Mello had some beef with the desk guy. Kind of funny.

"Uh Yeah. Thanks." I decided I should leave before I nailed the dude in the mouth, seeing as he called Mello a jerk.

I hit the elevator button and waited for the elevator to descend to my floor. When it did, and opened, I slightly flinched.

I hate crowded elevators. Especially when there is a pregnant woman with a stroller, or that creepy old guy. There were both. Just my luck.

I squeezed in with the crowd and stood perfectly still. I could feel myself shaking. Damn claustrophobia.

And it's all thanks to my parents who use to lock me in the closet for days at a time.

Thanks guys, you rock.

When we finally got to my floor, I hopped out of the elevator and began to quickly walk towards the door with 35 on it.

I stared at the door for a couple of seconds. I exhaled deeply. Okay Matt, let's do this.

I knocked, and thought about running. But decided against it and waited. It only took a couple of seconds for Mello to open the door.

"Hi Matt! Glad you came."

What, did he think I would leave? I smiled back at him.

"Yeah, well I can't really slip up the opportunity to get all of my memories back."

He stepped to the side. "Come in. Can I get you something to eat or drink?"

I stepped inside and gaped at his beautiful apartment. Wow. Dude had money.

"Wow. Your apartment is beautiful. I wish I lived here."

He laughed. His laugh was so nice. It made me smile. God that sounded cheesy.

"Really, it's not much. Kind of small if you ask me. So, can I get you something?"

Oh yeah, forgot that. "Um, how about some chocolate?"

He laughed. But this time it wasn't nice. He sounded like a freakin psychopath. I shuddered.

I could see him wipe tears from his eyes. "Oh my God Matt you never fail to make me bust a gut."

"No."

Jesus, I was scared. I backed up a slight bit.

"Besides Matty, you don't like chocolate."

He got me. I knew I didn't like chocolate; I just wanted to see if he would give me some.

Note to self: Never try that again.

"Okay then, can I get some water please?"

He smiled. "Sure." He walked into his little kitchen and opened the fridge.

I didn't realize that my legs had started moving towards him. Not until I was directly behind him. He didn't notice and when he turned towards me, we bumped and he spilled the water on us.

"AH! Damnit Matt! You're cleaning this up."

I slowly moved my face closer to his.

"Fine."

I locked lips with him. I loved his taste. So much. I cupped his face. I could feel him relax and give in.

I really hoped that we would have sex by the end of the day.

**IM REALLY SORRY! I WAS GOING TO GIVE YOU MEMORIES BUT I GOT TOO INTO IT DX!**

**So you're going to have to wait. Once again, really fucking sorry. I'll try to update faster so you can get what you want. But until then, R&R? You don't have to, trust me, I would be pissed too.**

**Either way, thanks for reading!**

**-MailJeevasVGFTW**


	8. Sex and Memories

**Day late…sorry I'm just a lazy mother fucker XD**

**BUT! I will try and get 2 updates out this weekend. School sucks so much…so very much…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything…yeah you guys got the drill…**

**Listening: The Death note soundtrack…and 'Alumina' and 'The World' by Nightmare: D**

**Warning: Hot guy sex! But then again, why would I need to warn you? You're obviously here for that reason….HA! XD**

**Enjoy!**

: Mello POV:

I didn't realize that getting water for somebody was such a turn on. Then again, whenever Matt used to get me chocolate, I used to get horny watching him bend over to get it.

He quietly stalked over to me. I didn't notice until I turned around and spilled water on the both of us.

"AH! Damnit Matt! You're cleaning this up."

He looked at me with lustful eyes.

"Fine."

He smashed his lips up against mine. That's when it was decided. He wants me!

I quickly gave in to his tender and sweet lips. I put the glass on the table, not wanting to drop it. If I broke another glass due to Matt, I was going to be pissed.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he licked my bottom lip. I quickly opened my mouth and let him in. His tongue slithered around in my mouth, and I did the same. I let a slight moan escape during the kiss, taking most of my air with it. We broke.

I was slightly paralyzed for a moment, savoring the taste of Matt. He looked at me for a moment, and then went wide-eyed.

"OH GOD! I'm sorry Mello, I just…uh..."

He blushed. Fucking adorable. The blush was almost as red as his hair.

I blushed too, but ignored it and moved closer to him.

"It's fine. So, do you still want that water?"

He grinned at me and snaked his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, but I have a different kind of water in mind. How do I describe it? It's white and tends to get very messy. Do you have that kind?"

I would have fucking came in my pants if that didn't slightly creep me out. So, he wanted that kind, huh? Well I could give him that kind…

I pulled him in for a fiercer kiss. I ran my fingers through his beautifully messy hair. I squeezed my eyes tighter shut and felt my body getting heated along with the kiss.

I moved closer to him and grinded my hips up against his. He was already hard. And so was I. Our erections scraped up against each other, and we both moaned into the kiss.

I slid my hands up his shirt and lightly caressed his chest. He grabbed onto my ass and I squeaked. I moved my hands up higher to pinch one of his nipples. He gasped and broke the kiss.

"Ah…Mello…"

So you like that huh? Perfect…

I lifted his shirt up completely and licked his hardened nipple. I sucked on it and he moaned. I loved to hear those sounds…

I was already rock hard and I needed to get out of the tight leather I was wearing, it was starting to hurt. His blush was near to taking up his entire face. I smiled.

"You want more Matty?"

He nodded and practically ripped his shirt off. He then grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the bedroom. He shut the door and threw me down on the bed. He climbed on top of me and began licking and sucking on my neck. I moaned. His tongue was so soft…like a cat…

Wait, what?

I relinquished my head of all thoughts of Matt as a cat, no matter how hot that seemed. Until one single thought inched its way into my mind.

_Memories!_

Oh! That's why he was here! I was supposed to be reminding him of the good times. But my mind was already a haze, because he started to unzip my leather vest. I sighed softly and felt him give light touches to my bare hips. His touch was so perfect…so nice and soft…

But I needed to remind him of things before he fucked me! I had to!

_No, let him fuck you. You need it and you know it. You haven't had any pleasure in a while. You can remind him afterwards…_

Whatever you say, anonymous voice in my head. I arched into his touch. I hadn't realized that he had already begun to undo the lacing on my leather pants. I was on fucking fire. We were both sweating and the heat in the room wasn't helping.

He pulled my pants down and revealed my throbbing member. He slowly licked the underside and I arched my back even more.

"Oh God Matt! AH!"

He slid his tongue up and down, around and even dipped into the slit. I yelled out. He then took me into his mouth. It felt amazing. His heat all around me. The bobbing of his head. Up and down, up and down…

I was slowly losing control.

"Matt! Please! Go deeper!"

He complied and started to deep throat me. I fisted the bed sheets and gave a silent cry. He was swirling his tongue around on me and I was coming close to release.

You know what he did next? He fucking hummed. Sending a jolt of pleasure up my spine, and sending me over the edge. I screamed his name and came inside his mouth, feeling him suck me dry.

I twitched a couple times, waiting for the orgasm to wear off. But I knew that it was far from over.

Matt crawled back up and kissed me deeply. I tangled my fingers in his hair, never wanting to let go. I loved him too much to even think of letting go. He slid his hands down my chest and brushed his finger up against my entrance, letting me know what he was going to do.

I gasped and grabbed his hand.

"Wait Matt! Coat the finger first!"

He looked at me confused for a second, and then complied and reached under my bed, grabbing the bottle of lube.

How the hell did he know I had that under there?

I shrugged it off and watched him cover three fingers with the substance, sticking one into me.

I tightened around him and scrunched my face up. He kissed my cheek.

"Relax Mello. You need to relax if you want this to feel good."

I nodded and slowly relaxed all of my muscles, allowing him to move his finger in and out. He licked my chest and neck, causing me to moan. He stuck _two _more fingers into me.

"AHH! Matt! One at a time you horny bastard!"

He laughed continued to stretch me.

"Sorry Mels. I'll remember that next time."

He kept fingering me, and he brushed up against my prostate. I let out a strangled moan.

"Matt! Oh God! Fuck me now!"

He gave a lustful smile and pulled his fingers out. He grabbed the bottle of lube again and covered himself with it. He lightly touched my hole.

"You ready?"

I was panting. "Yes. Enter me."

He thrust into me and nailed my prostate dead on. I yelled out in pain and pleasure.

"Faster Matt faster! Ahh…"

He started to thrust into me, nailing my sweet spot every time.

His moans were so nice, they made me even hotter. We had a thin layer of sweat on the both of us, and he licked my neck.

"Mello…you're so tight."

I snarled, or half snarled, due to the pleasure. I clung to his back, and I could have sworn that I broke every skin layer he had. His thrusts became harder and I screamed.

So close…so very close…his moans were becoming louder and I could tell that he was close to.

With a scream of his name I came on both of our chests, the wave of orgasm ripping through me.

I must have sent him over the edge, because he shuddered and emptied into me, yelling my name like I did his.

When he was completely spent, he pulled out and fell beside me.

We were panting heavily, covered in sweat.

He snuggled into me. His body was so warm…

"So Mello, do you have any memories you remember at the moment?"

What? Oh yeah…

"Well Matt. I remember our first time."

He rested his head on his elbow and smiled at me.

"Oh yeah? Was it as wonderful as this time?"

I blushed and smiled.

"Well, I can't really say. But all I know is as long as it's with you, it will always be wonderful."

He kissed me again.

"Really? Always? Because I'm kind of pissed that I can't remember it."

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Don't worry about it Matty. As long as you remember this time, it doesn't matter."

He lightly stroked my cheek.

"Mello, what did we do at Wammy's?"

Now he wants to know…

"Well Matt. We did an awful lot. You and I used to get in trouble all the time. Whether it was annoying the crap out of Near, or going on midnight chocolate raids, we always did it together. Roger always found a way to catch us. And when he did, we always got in trouble _together. _Even if it was my entire fault. You were always there for me. No matter what. When someone took my chocolate, you would find them and give them a piece of your mind, even if it meant getting the shit beat out of you. And I did my part. If someone laid a hand on you, I found them and put them in the hospital. When Christmas rolled around, we always knew what to get each other. I would get you a new video game, and you would get me chocolate. We would play in the snow, and end up getting frostbite. You always intentionally tried to stay third place, being afraid of passing me and suffering the consequences. You were always so God damn adorable, with your cute red hair and your goggles. I remember falling in love with you. I was about 10. You walked pat me and I shoved you playfully. You played along and tackled me to the ground. Just having you on top of me, made me feel so weird. Like I wanted you to stay there forever. That's when I decided it. I was in love with my best friend. But I knew that it was wrong. I would never be able to have you. Then our first kiss. That was wonderful."

I saw his face brighten up.

"Really? What was it like?"

I smiled. "Well, we were about 13. My birthday had just passed and as usual, you got me some special German chocolate. I was eating it in our room while you were playing your games. You then turned to me and asked me what love was like. What my opinion of it was. I told you that I wasn't exactly an expert on it, but that I did love someone. You asked who. I told you no one. You then stood up and walked over to me, sitting on my bed. You told me that you did love someone, too. I asked who. You planted a light kiss on my lips. You said-"

"You." He cut me off with the correct answer.

"Yes. You."

He kissed me again and I grabbed onto his hair.

He broke the kiss. "And I still do, Mello. I always will."

I felt tears stinging at my eyes. I had him back…

"I love you too Matt. Now, shall we take a shower?"

He smiled and stood up off the bed, reaching a hand out to me.

"Of course. Please follow me."

I took his hand and we ventured into the bathroom together.

**WOO! LONG CHAPTERS FTW!**

**God, this took long. Sorry for putting the hot guy sex before the memories, I just had to. XD  
Hope you enjoyed!**

**R&R please? Thanks!**

**-MailJeevasVGFTW**


	9. I am your dog

**Gah! Updating X)!**

**Hopefully this is good…I may be suffering from writers block DX**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: Um…I really don't know…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this…blah blah**

: Matt POV:

There are many ways to confirm love. Sex, actually telling the person that you love them, and many others. I chose the first one.

I always thought that I was a virgin, because of the amnesia. But ever since Mello told me that we lost our virginity when we were 14, I've been kind of happy. Less work for me, now that I have him.

Right?

Right.

When we finished our shower, I ventured into Mello's enormous living room and sat down on the couch.

Well, since we were technically together I might as well make the most of it.

I had a towel on my waist and my hair was dripping wet. Mello came through the doorway and glared at me.

"What?" he looked like he would kill me.

"Get your wet hair and body off my couch. Water is a bitch to get out of that material."

I cocked my head. "It's just water. It will dry."

He glared at me harder. "Yes, it will dry. But it will leave a stain. Now will you get the hell off my couch?"

I was confused, but obeyed and stood up off the couch. He had another towel in his hand and threw it to me.

"Here, dry off your hair."

I took the towel and started to slowly rub it around my bright red hair. Mello's hair was already perfectly in place, even if it was wet.

When I felt that my hair was dry enough, I threw the towel back to Mello, and he caught it. But he sneered.

"What's your problem? Am I your slave or something? You can put the towel back in the bathroom yourself." He threw the towel back to me, but I missed it. I remembered something.

: Flashback:

_ I was sitting on my bed, playing my DS. Mello walked into the room, pissed as usual. He glanced around the room at the mess I had created through the day._

"_Oh my God Matt! This room is fucking mess! Clean all this up! Now!"_

_I looked up at him, and then back down at my game._

"_I will Mello. Just let me finish this level first."_

_I could practically feel him gape at me._

"_WHAT? No! You have to clean ALL of this up! Forget your stupid game! I'm not going to share a room with a pig!"_

_I snickered._

"_Well Mello, if you're so obsessed about the room being clean, why don't you clean it then?"_

_I glanced up at him. Big mistake. His eye was twitching._

"_What? What did you just say to me? You did NOT just ask me to clean up YOUR fucking mess did you? I really fucking hope not! Well, did you?"_

_I shrunk down and blushed. I was ready for him to beat the shit out of me. I felt the anger radiate off of him._

"_Oh…of course not Mello. I'll just clean the room now."_

_I stood up off the bed and began to pick up my clothes from the floor. Mello kicked a couple more things in my direction._

"_Good boy. You made the right choice. Because I am not your slave. Got that?"_

_I nodded and watched him head out the door again._

_I continued to clean the room._

"_You're not my slave, but I am your dog."_

_: End flashback:_

Mello was staring at me. He had moved closer to me during the flashback, because he was right in front of me.

"Matt? What's the matter?"

I shook my head and looked at him.

"You…you're not my slave…but I am your dog."

He took a step back. "What?"

I cleared my throat and turned around.

"How come you can't be my slave, but I am forever your dog?"

He didn't say anything. I nodded and headed towards the bedroom to get changed.

: Mello POV:

Matt had gone into a total fucking trance. I threw the towel at him and he completely missed it. He was just staring at something. Like me, but past me.

I cocked my eyebrow and walked towards him.

"Matt?"

He continued to stare into nothingness.

"Matt?"

I called his name a couple more times and waved my hand in front of his face. He did not respond.

_What's wrong with him?_

I walked around him and flicked the side of his head. No response. I started to get freaked out.

"Matt? Matt!"

I continued to call his name and hurt him, but he didn't respond until I gave up and stared at his lifeless face.

He shook his head and looked at me.

"Matt? What's the matter?" Kid was getting weirder by the minute.

He cocked his head to the side.

"You…you're not my slave…but I am your dog."

I took a step back. My dog? Could he have remembered?

"What?" He couldn't have…

He cleared his throat and turned his back to me.

"How come you can't be my slave, but I am forever your dog?"

I couldn't say anything. He remembered…how everyone use to…OH SHIT!

I saw him give a small nod, as if he read my thoughts, and make his way to the bedroom.

I just stood there, awe struck.

Well, no matter what, he always was my dog…whether he likes it or not…

**GAH! SHORT CHAPTERS NOT FTW!**

**Sorry, but I really shouldn't be home. Lol I got a free day off of school by accident. Hopefully my dad doesn't get all mad and stuff X)**

**Hope you enjoyed and be sure to R&R!**

**-MailJeevasVGFTW**


	10. Your Name?

**Gah! Sorry for being late! But as some of you know, I have started a new story, **_**Love Slave.**_

**It would mean a lot to me if you guys could check that one out as well, cuz you guys kick ass XD**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this!**

: Matt POV:

I walked into the room and shut the door. That memory came out of nowhere.

But that's good, right? That's good that I'm remembering things, especially after meeting Mello. But that memory was so abrupt, it made me feel bad.

At least I know something, I am a dog.

I've been told in the past that I am like a dog, because I am such a loyal person. But that was just, wow. Mello obviously didn't treat me like a friend. But why am I getting mad? He told me to clean the room, because it was a mess. And I did clean it! Besides, Mello always struck me as the controlling type, even if I was the Seme in bed. I sat on the bed, taking in the after-sex scent.

That was good, sex with Mello. Wait, what?

What the hell was that? I sound like a sex-addict! Damn I need help.

I heard the door open, and said blond walked in. he looked upset. I perked up.

"What's the matter, Mello? You look pissed."

He glanced at me.

"Matt, did you just remember something?"

I looked down at my feet. Should I tell him? I wouldn't exactly gain anything if I lied.

"Y-yeah. Mello…why was I your dog?"

He sighed and walked over to me, sitting on the bed.

"Matt…back at Wammy's…everyone called you my dog. But you never argued with them. You were always referred to as my dog because you always followed orders. When I told you to go and get me some chocolate, you went and got some chocolate. When I told you to do your homework and stop playing games, you complained, but obeyed and did your homework. When I told you to go to bed, you went to bed. You followed orders right down to the punctuation mark. You followed me everywhere. We went to class together. And when I told you to stay in the room, you would pout, but nod afterwards and wait for me to return. And I always thought that you did it because you were afraid of getting hurt if you disobeyed, but I soon figured out that it was because you loved me. Like I do you."

It took me a minute to soak in everything he said. I was his dog for fucking life. And he said we met when we were six. If only I could remember that. I turned to him and smiled.

"It kind of sucks that I don't remember that. But it doesn't matter. I love you Mello, and I would die for you if you told me to."

I saw him gasp and tears filled his eyes. I brushed them away. He clung to me.

"Oh Mail, why did this happen to you?"

I kissed his head and stroked his hai-

Wait? Did he just call me Mail? He does know my name! I was right! I pulled him away from me and looked into his eyes.

"You know my name? When did you find out? Because…I don't remember your real name."

He smiled and laughed.

"Yes Matt. You are Mail Matthew Jeevas. Hence the reason your nickname is Matt. You told me a while back."

I blushed a little. I got up and started towards the door.

"Oh, well that's good to know. Glad you know my name."

"Wait!"

I turned around.

"What?"

He sneered.

"Do you want to know my name?"

Suddenly my whole body froze, and images flashed through my mind.

: Flashback: Normal POV:

_A nine year old Matt sat on his bed and a ten year old Mello at his desk. One was studying while the other played video games. _

_Mello suddenly put his pencil down and turned his chair to face Matt._

"_Hey Matt?"_

_The redhead paused his game and looked up._

"_Yeah Mello?"_

_Mello tapped the edge of his pencil against the wooden desk for a couple of seconds._

"_Matt, were friends right?"_

_Matt looked at Mello for a couple of seconds, puzzled, and then laughed._

"_Of course Mello! What else would we be?"_

_The blonde smiled slightly._

"_How long will we be friends?"_

_The redhead cocked his head. He never expected the blonde to start a conversation like this._

"_Well, I want to be your friend forever and ever! I'll be with you when you die! I'll never leave your side! Right, wouldn't you die for me, Mello?"_

_Mello looked up at the confused redhead. He smiled._

"_In a heartbeat, Matt. So does that mean that we can tell each other anything?"_

_Matt knew what that meant. Secrets! He straightened up._

"_Yes! You can tell me anything! I would tell you anything, too."_

_Mello looked at his feet for a couple more seconds._

"_Well then, I want to know your name. Your real name. And I'll tell you mine."_

_Matt gasped. They had never even hinted their names to each other. Well, he guessed it wasn't so bad…_

"_It's okay if you don't want to tell me, I understand, Matt I-"_

"_Mail Jeevas."_

_Mello's eyes widened. Mail Jeevas…_

"_That's your name?" He tried it…Mail…Jeevas…_

_Matt smiled. "Yup! That's my name. I don't really like it…its spelt like 'You've got Mail!' which is why I think it's stupid."_

_The redhead then grabbed his game and continued playing. Mello looked at him._

"_Do you want to know my name?"_

_Matt looked up at him. "Sure! What is it?"_

_Mello smiled. "Its-"_

_:End flashback: Matt POV:_

"Mihael Keehl."

And Mello's eyes widened.

**WOOOOOOOOOO! YEAH! MEMORIES FTW!**

**LOL! Sorry, but my back is hurting XD**

**Hope you enjoyed and be sure to R&R! :D**

**-MailJeevasVGFTW**


	11. Frying pans ftw

**Updating ftw? No…I don't deserve it! Im sorry!**

**But I would like to throw out a SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME thanks to all you sexy reviewers out there! *Throws cookies at all of you* You guys kick ass and thanks for waiting for my bitchyness to update XD**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Oh! And this is the last chapter…many apologies…but I want to start another story 'cause this idea has been floatin around for a while and I don't want to lose it…so yeah**

**Enjoy!**

: Mello POV:

"Mihael Keehl."

My eyes widened. He remembered my name…

And then all the pieces came together. I stood up.

"Matt…did you just remember something?"

He looked at me and nodded.

"Y-yeah. I did."

I began to slowly walk over to him.

"What did you remember? Tell me."

He cleared his throat and took a step to the side, clearly intimidated by my sudden change in tone.

"Well, it was back at Wammy's. we were in our rooms. And we were young. Maybe nine or ten, I don't know. But I was playing a game and you were studying. I paused my game and looked over at you. I…then asked you if we were friends. You said yes. And then-"

I cut in. "That was the night we told each other our real names. And you said you hated yours because it's spelt like 'Male.'"

He looked away and nodded. I stepped closer to him.

"Matt, what did I say before I told you your real name?"

He looked up in thought.

"You…asked me if I wanted to know what your real name was."

I smirked and looked him dead in the eyes.

"And what did I just ask you?"

His eyes widened this time. I only smiled wider.

"You asked me if I wanted to know what your real name was! That's it!"

I chuckled. "I guess so."

He put his finger to his chin.

"Okay, so all you have to do is say things that you might think trigger some memories."

I walked out of the room, but stood in the doorway.

"Calm yourself, Matty. There's plenty of time for that. Lest get something to eat, yeah?"

He gave me a slightly confused look, but then gave me the smile of a child and nodded.

"Sure! I'm pretty hungry anyway."

I nodded and motioned him out of the room. We headed over to the kitchen and I pulled out a couple of eggs from the fridge. I also pulled out some pancake mix and set it down on the counter.

"Okay, pancakes and eggs. Traditional old-fashioned simple breakfast. How do you like your eggs."

He glanced at me.

"Uh, fried, please."

I nodded and pulled a pan out of the cabinet. I set it on the stove. Matt stood up and began to snoop around the apartment. He looked at the pictures I had on the table, and some of the vases I had hanging around. Though there was nothing in them, I just liked the patterns. Leave me alone.

I decided that I wanted the food ready all at once, so I pulled out the pancake mix and a measuring cup.

Matt was still roaming, until he stopped in the middle of the apartment and looked at me.

"Hey Mello? Can I ask you something?"

I nodded without looking at him.

"Why…why did you leave?"

I froze. I knew the question was coming sooner or later, I just didn't think this early. I sighed. Might as well just get it over with…

I turned to him, my eyes soft and sincere.

"Matt…I left because I had to. It was something that I felt was completely necessary."

He grunted.

"Okay, but why? What was your reason?"

I sighed again.

"L died. He promised that he would catch Kira and bring him to justice. But he failed. And he never made the decision between me and Near to become the next L. I knew that Near was always better than me, always achieved more, so I decided to give the title to him. That's why I left. L died and Near was the new L. No need for me anymore. I left Wammy's and joined the Mafia to try and catch Kira on my own. But it's actually not going very well."

I looked to meet his eyes, and when I did, all I saw was a blank expression.

He swallowed and started chewing on his bottom lip.

"So…you left because L died? That's it? You were basically going to have Near take the title anyway, right?"

I gasped and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What? No! If L didn't die I would have stayed at Wammy's until I beat Near! The only reason I let him have the title is because I knew it was pointless to stay there and wait for this whole thing to unfold without me doing something! That's why!"

His eyes suddenly narrowed and he became serious.

"So you left out of your own personal gain? Did you even think about me? Huh? Did you ever think of what I might feel like if you just left out of the fucking blue? Left me alone when you were the one and only person I loved?"

I looked and away and swallowed hard.

"Matt! Listen to me! I did think about you! Every second! From the second I packed my bags to the second I left, I thought about you! And even after I joined the mafia, I was still thinking about you! But it doesn't matter now! I found you and were together again!"

He clenched his hands into fists and gritted his teeth.

"Oh okay! Well that's fantastic! You thought about me, but apparently you didn't think about how horrible I would have felt when you walked the fuck out! Because I do remember the tear-filled nights! The screaming for you to come back! Thanks for being there for me Mello! Thanks a fucking lot!"

I screamed.

"Matt! I did think about how you would have felt! I knew you would have been upset and angry, and if I didn't have to leave I wouldn't have! But I had to! That's that! Leave it alone!"

He crossed his arms at this point and huffed.

"You sure? Because I'm almost certain that any real friend would have thought about how that action would have affected others first! Not how it could benefit them! But apparently you weren't that great of a friend so you just walked out! Leaving me to cry and scream! Again, thanks for that! Oh! And I also love how we fucked, and then you walk right out, like some common whore! That was awesome!"

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. _I don't want to fight with you…_

"Seriously Mello, answer me this: If you had to choose, who would you pick, me or L?"

I froze. Someone had asked me that question back at Wammy's…

And I couldn't give them an answer. I felt like an idiot and an asshole for not being able to choose between my best friend and my mentor. I heard Matt chuckle.

"I knew it. You would choose L, right? Well that's what I figured. Family before friends right? Right. According to you, I'm not as important as L. That's nice to know. I don't believe you Mello."

The tears were already falling down my cheeks, the anger boiling up in me as well.

"You know what? Forget it. I'm leaving. If you don't love me, then I want nothing to do with you. Hell, even after the accident and I didn't know who you were, my life was fine. I had a job and an average apartment. I was alive. Without you. Sure I had the annoying dreams, but I could push them away easy. So that proves that I don't need you."

I looked at him with wide eyes. He was being serious. I just got him back and now he was leaving me again…

"Goodbye Mello."

No. No! NO! I wouldn't let him leave! NEVER! I grabbed the frying pan off the stove and ran towards him with it. He only had a second to react as I swung the pan and nailed him in the head. I heard him hit the floor and I slowed my ragged breathing. I took one look at him and dropped the pan. I screamed out loud and dropped down to his side.

"Oh God Matt! I'm sorry! Ahh!"

I picked him up and put him on the couch. He had a massive bump on the side of his head. I groaned out loud and fell on the floor. I stared at the wall, trying to figure out why I just did what I did.

_I'm such an idiot…_

: 2 hours later:

I was still staring at the wall, and I didn't know how much time had passed. I sat up and took one more look at Matt. I sighed.

Then I heard a small noise. I shot my head up to see him groaning. I quickly got on my knees and got close to him. He opened his eyes and look at me. I was sweating like crazy.

"Mello? Is that you?"

I smiled. "Yeah Matt. It's me."

His eyes then shot open and he sat up faster than I'd ever seen.

"Mello! It's you!"

He hopped off the couch and pulled me into a tight hug. I returned it, but with some confusion.

When we pulled away, he had this adorable smile on his face.

"Mello, I've found you. But why are we in your apartment?"

I looked at him for a second, trying to figure out what was wrong. Then it hit me and I gasped. I stood up and pulled him up with me.

"Matty! Do you remember our first kiss?"

He gave me a sly smile.

"You mean this?"

He then grabbed me and smashed our lips together. I parted my lips for him to get access, which he took advantage of.

That was our kiss. The same as the very first one we shared. We pulled away for air.

"Mello. I'm kind of confused. Last thing I remember I was in my crappy apartment playing games and thinking of you. Why am I here now?"

I smiled and pulled him towards me.

"Matt? Do you remember out first time?"

He smiled back and snaked his arms around my waist.

"Of course I do. How could I forget?"

I smiled wider and snuggled into his shoulder.

"And do you remember what happened a few days after that?"

"You mean the day you left? Yeah, unfortunately I remember that."

I began to rub his back.

"Matt? What is my real name and when was I born?"

He chuckled.

"What's with all the questions? You still haven't answered mine yet. Either way, your real name is Mihael Keehl and you were born on December 13th. For your tenth birthday I got you a massive chocolate bar that you finished in about an hour. That was a good $15 spent."

I gasped. He remembered what he got me for my tenth birthday? That means…

"YAY! Matty!"

I pulled him into another kiss. We made it deep and passionate.

_He got all of his memories back! My Matt is finally back! _

We kissed for a couple more seconds and then broke. We were both flushed and I was getting awfully horny. I could tell Matt was too. So I grabbed his hand and led him into the bedroom.

"Wait! You haven't answered me yet! Why am I in your apartment? How did you find me?"

I smiled maniacally.

"Long story. I'll explain everything later."

We then went into the bedroom and made love again and again and again…

Note to self: Whenever you come across someone you know who's lost their memory, hit them over the head with a frying pan.

**WOO? Whatever! I'm just glad this is finally done! I think this chapter sucked though…sorry.**

**But that's it! I'm going to have another story coming out soon, along with updates for Love Slave. So keep reading and thanks to all you awesome peoples who review! You guys rock!**

**Thanks for reading! See you soon ;D**

**-MailJeevasVGFTW**


End file.
